bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Still Got The Biggest Pipes Here
Still Got The Biggest Pipes Here is the fourth episode of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 10' Jola As usual, members of the tribe spend time looking for hidden immunity idols since they were rewarded with more clues. James manages to discover the location of the hidden immunity idol, keeping the discovery to himself. Wolof With only five members left, the Wolof tribe seems to be close in terms of their allegiances. However, Diego continues to feel annoyed by Harry, contemplating whether he should target Romeo as the only non-alliance member, or if a blindside is in order should Wolof lose again. 'Day 8' (Immunity Challenge) Moments before the challenge, the remaining thirteen are told that they will swap tribes for the first time in the rebooted series. The group are given thirteen spaces, with each space corresponding to either a Jola or Wolof buff. Due to Wolof being down to five members, there are only five green buffs, whilst the other eight are yellow for Jola. New Tribes Challenge: Sumo at Sea Competitors will square off trying to push one another off a floating beam, the winner each round earns a point for his/her tribe. The first tribe to six points wins immunity. Winner: Jola The match-ups take place as follows: * Harry (Jola) vs. Simon (Wolof) - Simon scores (0-1) * Qaz (Jola) vs. Qaz (Wolof) - Qaz scores (1-1) * Sparticus (Jola) vs. Snake (Wolof) - Sparticus scores (2-1) * James (Jola) vs. Jon (Wolof) - James scores (3-1) * Qaz (Jola) vs. Simon (Wolof) - Simon scores (3-2) * James (Jola) vs. Snake (Wolof) - Snake scores (3-3) * Harry (Jola) vs. Jon (Wolof) - Harry scores (4-3) * Sparticus (Jola) vs. Vanessa (Wolof) - Sparticus scores (5-3) * James (Jola) vs. Simon (Wolof) - James scores (6-3) There is some controversy during the challenge due to Jon losing his second round from posting too much, causing him to claim he was unaware of the rules. Ultimately Jon is denied his point due to it being his own failure that he didn't read the rules. Whilst Jon argues with the host, the Sparticus vs. Vanessa round goes on, with more controversy arising as the host was replying to Jon whilst the other competed, causing conflict based over which of them won the round. The round is given a rematch, which Sparticus wins again. 'Day 12' Jola After winning their first challenge as a new tribe, the Jola tribe celebrate saving themselves from tribal council, especially those originally from Wolof. Qaz makes a deal with Simon in private, with the latter giving over the clues to the hidden immunity idol to aid Qaz in the game. Qaz is then approached by James, who is making it his mission to make strategic and social bonds with his new tribe. The other members of original Wolof try to adapt to the new group, with many feeling confusion as to how they should strategically move forward. Sparticus begins to analyse the new group, wanting to see who would be the strongest allies for him now that his closest ally (Simon) is on the other tribe. Wolof At Wolof, Vanessa begins campaigning to save herself, concerned that she will be the next target as the odd woman out in her new tribe. Jon pushes for Vanessa to go, wanting to keep his original Jola tribe together. However, Simon begins to ponder whether he should keep Vanessa due to their friendship. He discusses with Snake, who agrees to go forward with what Simon feels is best. At tribal council, Simon, Eoin and Snake keep up the united Jola ruse to appease Jon, whilst Vanessa continues pleading her case to stay. In the end, Jon is blindsided in a unanimous 4-1 vote, cursing his tribe for keeping Vanessa over himself as he leaves. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running